ikemensengokufandomcom-20200214-history
Sweet Temptations (2019)
Sweet Temptations Event Period: '''10/03/2019 6pm to 10/10/2019 9pm (PST) '''Sample Bonuses * Mitsunari on a Blossom - ''Early Clear Bonus: Gold'' - Use 120 butterflies by 10/06/2019 6pm PST. * Masamune on a Blossom - Early Clear Bonus: Silver - Use 180 butterfliess by 10/07/2019 6pm PST. * Luring Skies - ''Early Clear Bonus'' - Use 270 butterflies by 10/08/2019 6pm PST. * Mini Warlords on Blossoms - Early Clear Bonus: Platinum - ''Use 360 butterflies by 10/09/2019 6pm PST. '''Bonus Stories' * Alluring Warlords (Part 1) - '10 butterflies bonus * '''Alluring Warlords (Part 2) - '''100 butterflies bonus * '''Sweet Temptations Bonus Story 1 (Sasuke) - '''200 butterflies bonus * 5'Sweet Temptations Bonus Story 1 (Shingen) - '''250 butterflies bonus * '''Sweet Temptations Bonus Story 1 (Ieyasu) - '''280 butterflies bonus * '''Sweet Temptations Bonus Story 1 (Mitsuhide) - '''360 butterflies bonus '''Collection Bonuses * Alluring Choker '- 20 butterflies bonus * '''Charming Kennyo '- 30 butterflies bonus * '''Perfume (+100 Grace) - 40 butterflies bonus * Gacha Ticket (500 pts) '- 50 butterflies bonus * '''Honey '- 60 butterflies bonus * '''Charming Sasuke - 70 butterflies bonus * Closet Storage '- 80 butterflies bonus * '''Dramatc Elixir (+1) '- 90 butterflies bonus * 'Alluring Butterfly Hairpin '- 110 butterflies bonus * 'Charming Yukimura '- 120 butterflies bonus * 'Sweet Cake '- 130 butterflies bonus * 'Gacha Ticket (500 pts) '- 140 butterflies bonus * 'Charming Mitsunari '- 150 butterflies bonus * 'Blossom Hand-Held Mirror '- 160 butterflies bonus * 'Charming Shingen '- 170 butterflies bonus * 'Castle Storage '- 180 butterflies bonus * 'Romantic Elixir (+1) '- 190 butterflies bonus * '''Charming Hideyoshi - 210 butterflies bonus * Closet Storage '- 220 butterflies bonus * '''Alluring Scarf '- 230 butterflies bonus * 'Dramatic Elixir (+1) '- 240 butterflies bonus * '''Gacha Ticket (500 pts)' '- 260 butterflies bonus * Charming Ieyasu '- 270 butterflies bonus * '''Umbrella Decorations '- 310 butterflies bonus * 'Gacha Ticket (500 pts) '- 320 butterflies bonus * '''Charming Masamune - 330 butterflies bonus * Castle Storage '- 340 butterflies bonus * '''Alluring Butterflies Room Frame '- 350 butterflies bonus * 'Charming Kenshin '- 370 butterflies bonus * 'Closet Storage '- 380 butterflies bonus * 'Charming Nobunaga '- 390 butterflies bonus * 'Dolled Up Bearsace '- 400 butterflies bonus : After receiving all Collection Bonuses, the player gets 1 perfume (+100 grace) per every 10 butterflies used. '''Ranking Bonuses * Alluring Buttery Kimono - ''Top 2000 Bonus'' - Finish the event between the first 150 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 500, 2.000 and 5.000 bonuses. * Sky Blue Alluring Obi - ''Top 500 Bonus'' - Finish the event between the first 500 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 2.000 and 5.000 bonuses. * Gacha Ticket (1000pts) - ''Top 2000 Bonus'' - Finish the event between the first 2000 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 5.000 bonuses. * Gacha Ticket (1000pts) - ''Top 5000 Bonus'' - Finish the event between the first 5000 ranking positions. Lucky Time Schedule * 10/04 9:00 pm to 10/05 9:00 pm (PST) - Lucky Story Time (2x) * 10/06 9:00 pm to 10/07 9:00 pm (PST) - Lucky Story Time (2x) * 10/09 9:00 pm to 10/10 09:00 pm (PST) - Lucky Story Time (3x)